


Play with Fire

by Designated_Traitor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Author has no idea how poker works just roll with it, Cockblocking Skeletons, F/M, Grillby Reverse Harem, LOL WHAT A TAG, Mobtale Grillby (Undertale), Multi, One Shot, Reverse Harem, Soulmate AU, Swapfell Gold Grillby (Undertale), Swapfell Red Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designated_Traitor/pseuds/Designated_Traitor
Summary: “Excuse me, Madam, are you alright?”It took a second for you to realise that the owner of that dark, smoky voice was talking to you.Turning, you found yourself looking at a smartly dressed black-flamed Elemental. You would have pegged him as a Bartender if it weren’t for the fancy cravat and the way his white shirt was frilly at the cuffs.You felt something funny in your chest.
Relationships: Amby (Swapfell GOLD)/Reader, Ashby (Horrortale)/Reader, Background Skeleton Bro/Original Female Character, Eclipse (Swapfell Red)/Reader, Fellby (Underfell)/Reader, Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Poison (Mobtale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Play with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song 'Play with Fire' by Sam Tinnesz Ft Yacht Money. It doesn't have an actual link to the story i just like the song.
> 
> Side note; this one shot was sitting almost finish for weeks on my laptop so yeah, finally finished woop.
> 
> hope this guys gave you a rush of serotonin like it did to me while i was writing it. also if you came from my 'Fires of Life' fic, many apologies for not updating for a while TAT my writing flows been off recently, hope this settles some of your Grillbae reverse harem urges ;D
> 
> No Beta we die like Whimsums

It was a pleasant feeling. Walking in a rainstorm. The sound of the water pelting against the concrete and your coat soothed you like no other sound could, combined with the chill of the night air you felt as if you were in your own, secluded bubble, away from the rest of the world.

But such moments don’t last.

The lights of the big ‘Grillby’ sign shone down on you as you stopped in front of the Bars door. It takes your mind away from its hazy calmness and your reminded why you started this journey in the rain in the first place.

You accidentally locked yourself out the house.

It was stupid really, the first time you step out the house after being bedridden with a fever for the past week and you end up like this.

You look down at your soaked coat. Oh well, what’s done is done.

The only saving grace of this entire situation was that one of your roommates hadn’t left the city for the holidays, and after a quick series of texts she offered to hand you her key to get back into the house.

You silently promised to never again mercilessly tease her for having a skeleton harem. Well, within reason, the way her face got all red would never stop being funny.

Taking out your phone, you look over the last message she sent you.

_Text Received: 22:23_  
From: The One True Roommate  
im gona bb at grlbys. Cum whenva <3

Oh, she was drunk for sure. You would have been worried, but you’ve met her boyfriends’ enough times to know they would never let anything happen to her.

Taking a quiet breath, you pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The warmth of the place washed over you first, seeping into your bones and chasing away the cold of the rain. Trying to suppress the shivers, you walk further in, eyes scanning over the assembled groups of Monsters and Humans to find one you recognised.

You stop in the centre of the room. The bar a few feet away from you but you still couldn’t see her.

Maybe she got so inebriated that her skeleton BFs took her home? You nibble on your bottom lip. The walk took a lot of energy from you and you weren’t quite 100% fit enough to go hunting for her at another place. Perhaps she was hiding in one of the corner booths…

“Excuse me, Madam, are you alright?”

It took a second for you to realise that the owner of that dark, smoky voice was talking to you.

Turning, you found yourself looking at a smartly dressed black-flamed Elemental. You would have pegged him as a Bartender if it weren’t for the fancy cravat and the way his white shirt was frilly at the cuffs.

You felt something funny in your chest. You hope your impromptu walk didn’t get you sick again.

He took a step forward and you had to tilt your head back to keep eye contact. A look of concern flashed across his face. “Madam?”

“Ah,” You blinked slowly, the feeling in your chest was building up, threatening to overwhelm you. “I’m looking for someone.” Your words came out as a raspy whisper.

The Elemental stepped closer to hear you and your chest twisted in response. The temperature in the room was suddenly stifling and your wet coat now seemed to constrict around you and were you always breathing this deeply?

You hadn’t realised that you started swaying until a pair of large hands firmly gripped your shoulders to steady you.

“Are you-”

In the future, you and your Soulmates would look back at this first meeting and theorise why it took so long for the bond to form. In the end it was decided that your illness had slowed your Souls reaction in realising one of its mates were next to it.

Currently though, you had no idea what was going on, only that the monsters touch had alleviated the pressure in your chest. The room temperature had gone back to normal and you could breathe easy.

“ _Oh.”_ His voice came out breathy as he stared at you in open awe. You returned his look with one of confusion. What had just happened?

You opened your mouth (ignoring how his eyes immediately latched onto them) to ask but before you could a voice you recognised broke into the conversation.

“i found ya.” A heavy, skeletal arm dropped onto your shoulders. Looking to the side, you were greeted by a familiar gold canine and a shit-eating grin from Mutt.

Okay, slightly concerning how he seemed so happy. And what was with the touchy-feely? Mutt gave you a high five on a good day. The confusion was clear on your face.

“was wonderin’ when you’d turn up.” Mutt spoke to you, amusement clear in his voice, but his eyelights stayed locked onto the black Elemental.

Why was he finding this funny?

**_“Mutt. Remove your hand before I b r e a k i t.”_** The Elemental looked livid. He glared flame-coloured daggers onto the arm that was wrapped around your shoulders.

“ya might wanna be more careful there, eclipse, ya look two seconds away from going supernova on us.” Mutt squeezed you against him at the word ‘us’ and your brain finally clicked on what Mutt was doing.

Oh, that irritating skeleton. He was purposely riling up the Elemental – Eclipse? – by making it seem as if you two were together.

And for some reason. This. Pissed. You. Off.

Eclipse’s furious glare turned soft as you met his eyes. “We are not together.” You sent a sideways glare to Mutt. “And if you don’t move your arm, I will break it.”

A dreamy sigh was released in front of you and a light dusting of red formed on your cheeks. Why was that so hot? You literally just met this guy; attraction usually didn’t hit you this fast.

Seeing as he was outnumbered, Mutt released you from his side. “alright, alright, game’s over,” he raised his hands in a placating gesture to you and Eclipse. “let’s start round two then.”

That was the only warning you got before Mutt grabbed your shoulder right as Eclipse’s arm shot out to grab you as well. Eclipse was slower by just a second.

You looked around wide-eyed as you found yourself in another part of Grillby’s. Holy shit. Mutt just used a shortcut. You’ve never experienced one before. You thought you would have felt more elated, amazed even. Instead you were just very much annoyed.

Resting your hands on your hips, you turned to face the current bane of your existence. “Mutt, what was all that about?”

Mutt chuckled, making sure there was enough space between the two of you so you couldn’t hit him. “it was just a lil’ fun. no harm.” Mutt winked at you. “he’ll find you again buddy, don’t you worry.”

You ignored the heat rising to your cheeks as you stood your ground. “No, that was something else. Explain.”

“hmmm, i don’t know what ya talking about.” Mutt shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Hmmm, no I think you do, buddy.” You were not going to let him escape that easily.

Mutt looked at you contemplatively. You hoped that your DETERMINATION to find out the truth was showing him the best choice was to really-

-and he teleported away.

You stared in silent annoyance at the now vacant spot. How on earth did your roommate ever win an argument against her boyfriends you will never know. Then again, knowing how forward some of them were, you didn’t want to know.

“It’s fine, I’ll just find him again myself.” You knew you would. You could feel it in your SOUL.

Slowly, you started making your way around this new Grillby area. Stars, you didn’t know the Bar was big enough to have a second floor. It had a nice overlook of the ground floor though; in fact you could see where you were standing moments before. To your disappointment you couldn’t spot Eclipse anywhere.

You were not going to give up though, with this view you would definitely be able to spot a dapper dressed Elemental. Walking along the rails, you kept your eyes down to the Bar area, so you didn’t notice when the tables changed from simple wooden ones to professional poker tables.

You missed two skeletons noticing you from their private table, so when they called out your name you jumped in response. Turning, you spot them sitting at a poker table. The shorter one with the fedora waved you over as the taller one was shuffling cards.

“Sniper, Bullet, how’s it going?” You greeted them as you approached.

Sniper gave you a nod. “GOOD TO SEE YOU UP AND IN FULL HEALTH.”

Bullet tipped his fedora at you, his eyelights shone under the shadow of his hat. “not quite full HP yet bro, but,” Bullet’s grin widened. “i think our buddy’s life is about to erupt.”

You send Bullet a confused look as Sniper raises an eyebrow at his brother, cards stopped mid-shuffle in his hands.

“yeah, get ready to burn in the flames of desire.”

“What is he on about?” You ask Sniper.

“I HAVE NO IDEA.” Sniper glared at his brother. “EXPLAIN YOURSELF AND DO TRY TO HOLD BACK THOSE HORRENDOUS PUNS.”

“can’t bro, ain’t my place. ‘sides by now they’re probably _fieryously_ lookin’ for her.” Bullet guffawed at his own joke, hand slapping onto the tablet, knocking the chips over.

Sniper crossed his arms, irritation radiating off of him. “THE FIRE PUNS DON’T EVEN MAKE SENSE, WE’RE SKELETONS NOT ELEMENTALS AND-”

You watch Sniper closely as something flashes over his expression. What did he just realise? What were you missing from Bullets fire puns?

Wait why was Bullet making fire-related puns anyway??

“I See.” Was Snipers terse reply. He gestured to the seat in between him and his brother. “Take A Seat, Friend.”

You make your way over and slowly take a seat. Your eyes shifted from one skeleton to another. You had the strangest feeling you had walked into a trap.

Sniper carried on shuffling the cards as Bullet grinned down at you. “come on, ya lookin’ a bit stressed out there buddy. play a few rounds with us and just _chill_ a bit.”

Another voice joined in, one you didn’t know but it sent wonderful tingles down your spine. “Really, Bullet? The games not even started yet and you’re already-”

Your breath froze in your throat as your eyes landed on him. Whatever he was saying faded into background noise as you took him in. Stepping into the light of the table was another Elemental, a blue-flamed one. The flames atop of his head looked as if they had been slicked back and there was a dark line running down his face, going over one of his eyes.

A scar? You hoped he was okay. _You hoped the other guy got destroyed._

Unlike Eclipse, he was dressed in a simple black shirt, red-tie combo. Looking down, you notice suspenders hanging off his trousers and oh, how you wanted to grab them and drag him over to you-

Without noticing your heart had begun pounding as you felt your usual low-level desire flare up suddenly. You really hoped you weren’t blushing.

The smirk Sniper sent you said otherwise.

The blue Elemental hadn’t looked up from his phone as he pulled out the chair opposite you and sat down. “Well then gentlemen, what are todays stakes?”

He looked up, no doubt expecting one of the Skeleton brothers to be facing him, but instead your flushed face was what he saw.

Unlike with Eclipse, the pressure in your chest this time didn’t take you completely off-guard. You weren’t expecting it necessarily, but you had a gut instinct that this fire Elemental would, well, start a fire in you.

Stars, Bullet was a terrible influence.

“you mind if our buddy here joins in? she’ll be the dealer.”

“Of course.” The Elemental answered nonchalantly. In fact, by his tone alone you would have assumed he couldn’t care less. Well, it was a good thing you were watching him them. The whites of his eyes hadn’t left your form since he spotted you. He sat, no longer ill at ease but with an undercurrent of tension running through his body. His placed his hands onto the table, fingers interlinked as he replied to Bullet. “Of course, she can.”

Bullet didn’t bother hiding his grin. It seemed like the Elemental missed the fact he repeated himself. Sniper held out the cards for you. Were the two brothers always sitting this close to you? “SHUFFLE.”

You took the cards, sending Sniper a look when his patellas slowly brushed over your fingers. You heard a sharp intake over table, and you glanced over to see the Elemental look as calm as ever. Well, if you didn’t count the way his flames seemed to have elongated in the past few seconds.

Slowly, you shuffled the cards and began dealing, eyes jumping between the three monsters, you put the cards back down.

Then the games began.

The first round looked to be going in the Elementals favour, until Bullet reminded him that he hadn’t introduced himself yet.

“The names Poison, sweetheart.” Poison sent you a wink.

You couldn’t help it, the opportunity was too good. “Well, Poison sweetheart, nice to meet you.”

The way his face burst into a blush was absolutely delicious. The two of you hadn’t stopped grinning like fools to each other that you both had missed Sniper and Bullet changing their cards.

Poison lost the first round.

The light-hearted flirting carried on for a while, at first you weren’t too suspicious of how silent Bullet and Sniper were being, but then Poison lost the second round, then the third, and now all that remained of his pile of chips were a few meagre pieces.

You glanced at the two skeletons next to you, was there something going on here? This round looked to be going in Poison’s favour, Bullet had already folded so there was only Sniper left.

You sent him a small smile, partially to cheer him on but also because damn, the way he leaned on his hand tightened the shirt around his arms wonderfully.

A hot breath by your cheek had you freezing in surprise. “watch’a lookin’ at buddy.” Bullet innocently asked, your eyebrow twitched, when he leaned in that close it looked as if- oh.

Your eyes watched Poison grip his cards, partially bending them and allowing Sniper a quick look.

Ooooooh.

“CALL.”

Poison all but threw the cards onto the centre of the table as he lost yet again. Bullet leaning back and absolutely cackling as Sniper pulled his ill-won gains over to his pile.

Oh, you were fuming at the two. You figured they were planning something when they invited you to sit with them but to use you to cheat against the hot Elemental? That just won’t do.

You felt yourself fill with a TWISTED DETERMINATION as a plan hatched in your mind. A small, malicious smirk appeared on your face. This would be hilarious.

Picking up the cards, you started shuffling them like usual. “Gentlemen, how about we up the stakes here?”

Three pairs of eyes land on you. “I’m listening, sweetheart.” Poisons smirk matched your own. You wonder if he’s somehow picked up on your vibe.

“What about for this round, you guys go all in?” You suggest innocently.

Bullet scoffs. “why the hell would we do that?”

“Coward.”

Bullets eyelights disappear as he sent a grin to Poison. “wanna say that again?”

In response, Poison merely pushed all his remaining chips to the centre and leaned back, taunting smirk in place.

“BROTHER DO NOT-”

“sorry, bro.” Bullet pushed all his chips to the centre. A few drops of sweat beaded down his skull as Sniper glared at him.

Good, you inwardly laughed, let him worry.

You looked to Sniper who just sighed and pushed all his chips to the centre, all except one.

The three of you sent him questioning looks, but he just scoffed and waved you all off. “I’M NOT A FOOL LIKE MY BROTHER.”

Tch. That was true. Sniper was always harder to goad than his brother. Oh well, this should be enough. You shuffled the cards expertly, letting them seamlessly slide through your fingers and between your palms, throwing a few flashy moves as Poison watched you with half-lidden eyes.

Bullet started looking nervous. “er, buddy, didn’t know you could shuffle like that.” His eyelights tried to keep track of the cards but you had already turned them around so he could only see the back of the deck.

“What can I say, I’m good with my hands.” You sent a wink to Poison.

The fedora wearing skeleton turned away, coughing into his hand as to cover his reddening skull. Sniper glared at you, skull twisting in a way you didn’t know it could. “DISGUSTING. HAVE SOME CLASS.”

“Perhaps it’s time we moved somewhere more,” Poison dropped his voice to a murmur, just edging with lust. “Private.” His tongue peeked out from mouth and slowly dragged over his bottom lip.

You suppressed the shiver of desire that ran down your spine. You were getting hot again and this time it wasn’t from the weird chest feeling. The urge to just slam the cards down and drag him somewhere else was strong, but then your conscience reminded you how Sniper and Bullet had used the mutual attraction between yourself and Poison to win repeatedly stopped you.

Revenge first.

“One more round.” Your voice came out strong.

Poison straightened up so he was no longer leaning on his enclosed fist. “Alright.” He sent you a confident smirk as you doled out the cards. “’sides, I have a feeling this is gonna be my lucky round.”

You held back a grin.

The game moved at a snail’s pace that both amused and annoyed you. Amused as both the skeleton brothers were clearly having a bad time, and annoyed because, well… you eyed Poison heatedly. Well.

“you really shuffled them good, didn’t ya.” Bullet begun sweating, you regarded him coolly as the red pellets ran down his skull. “i’m out.”

Sniper scoffed and looked down at his cards intensely. “THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR EXPECTING THE HUMAN TO PLAY THE PAWN IN YOUR GAME, BULLET.”

Bullet seemed to deflate at his brothers scolding. “sorry, bro.”

“Oi, you gonna give up already or what Sniper?” Poison smirked. He leaned back, crossing his arms in a way that stretched the shirt around his biceps wonderfully. “I think we both know how this games about to end.”

You had to give Sniper credit, even when facing inevitable defeat he didn’t let it shake him. In fact, as he gave you a quick glance, you got the uncomfortable feeling he had another plan sitting in wait.

“BULLET.”

“yeah bro?”

“WE ARE COMMENCING WITH PLAN B.”

Bullets grin turned sharp as his eyelights rested on a now suspicious Poison. “understood.” Lifting his hand, the skeleton slowly moved his arm behind you, and you watched with growing trepidation at how Poison’s flames started elongating, almost mirroring what Eclipse’s had done before.

**“Don’t you fucking d a r e.”** The cards in Poison’s hands burst into flames, quickly turning to ash and falling onto the table. You had no idea what Poison was referring to, but whatever it was, Bullet was walking a pretty damn fine line.

You felt Bullet’s fingers cup the back of your neck and Poison’s reaction was explosive as he sprung up and with a roar _flipped the entire table over._

“Poison! Grab her!” An out of breath voice huffed.

Your head whipped to the side of the banister only to see Eclipse vaulting over it. He had rolled up his sleeves but other than that his clothes were still perfectly in place. Had he been tracking you down this entire time?

“you know what they say poison,” Bullet tilted his fedora down, allowing it to shadow his eyelights. “all’s _fire_ in love and money.”

Poison and Eclipse both lunged for you as you winced at Bullet. “That was terrible.”

Just as the last word left your mouth, you found yourself in yet another area of the Bar. You didn’t hold back your irritation. “Really Bullet? What the hell was that about?”

Releasing the back of your neck, Bullet stepped back and shrugged. “nothing personal buddy, just thought you could give my bro and i a hand settling the ol’ tab. didn’t expect you to turn on us though, that was cold.”

You snorted. Looking around, you found Bullet had teleported you to a… storage room? “Are we in one of those ‘employee only’ sections?”

“yep.”

“You’re going to get me kicked out of this place, you know that right?” You look at the various shelves and assorted items. Pretty standard Bar stuff, why the hell did Bullet drop you here?

He shrugged, amused at your response. “trust me, buddy, there’s absolutely nothing you could do to get banned from here.” He winked. “just don’t forget to _ash_ -cept them all.” And then teleported out of sight.

You sighed. All that built up lust dwindled back down to nothing and now you felt exhausted. “I’m never getting the house key am I?” You murmured.

“excuse me…” A soft voice broke you out of your thoughts.

Startled, you looked for the individual who called out to you but found no one near you. “…H-hello?” Oh my Stars it was a ghost wasn’t it? You just wanted to get back inside your house and get the phone numbers of those Elementals but now you’re gonna end up haunted-

“over here.” The voice called out again.

Making your way past the shelves, you headed further into the room where the glasses and cutlery were held. The lighting was dim but still enough for you to make out the figure standing in front of a stacked pile of wine glasses. Their hands were raised as if they had just begun to grab a box.

As you approached them your chest began to thrum. A strange part of you wasn’t surprised by the fact it was another Elemental. You seemed to be running into them a lot this evening. The white Elemental’s head tilted towards you as you neared. Wide maroon eyes meeting your own. He was extremely tall, you noted, and just on the edge of being worryingly thin. His arms were also shaking.

“help.” He squeaked just as the box of wine glasses slipped from his grip. Throwing yourself forward you grabbed the underside of the box just as the elemental quickly moved to readjust his grip. His large hands covered yours easily and then you’re swept up in that feeling again.

Your chest doesn’t only resonate like last time, it _glows._ A shining [yellow] envelopes the space between you and the Elemental. Much to your surprise, the Elementals chest shined too, a mercurial light joining with yours in an act you don’t know but somehow instinctively understand.

The Elemental whimpers and you look back to him and find yourself caught in his eyes. They’re wide, open, so vulnerable and staring at you as if he couldn’t believe that you existed.

“…soulmate…” He whispered.

Your eyes widened, because, oh, you should have seen this coming! For Stars sake your roommate went through this with her skeletons. The instant connection, attraction, lust, territorial behaviour – it was all the signs of newly discovered soulmates. Emphasis on _mates_.

The Elementals face had drifted closer to yours. He had to bend down quite a bit to reach it and at this moment you honestly hated the glassware stuck in between you two with every fibre of your being.

You break the silence first and introduced yourself quietly.

“ashby… nice to meet you…”

You smiled at his gentle voice. “Nice to meet you too.”

“…nice to meet you,” A splash of red coloured Ashby’s face as he realized he had repeated himself. “no, i didn’t… mean to… wait i’m not saying…it is nice…” He drops his head onto the box as you lightly chuckle.

“Don’t worry about it.” Stars he was adorable. You wanted to hug him, no you were going to hug him, but first you needed to remove the cockblocking box from between you two.

You wiggle your hands which were still enveloped by Ashby’s. “We should probably put this down now.”

Ashby straightened, and oh wow he was tall and damn you can’t wait till you could climb that-

“a-are you okay?! your face has gone red!” Ashby swiftly manoeuvres your hands from the box, holding it up himself with a strength that surprised you. “you need to rest! go-go take a seat at the bar! crooks sh-show them!”

You take a step back in surprise as Crook rounds one of the shelf corners. You felt a bit bad that you hadn’t realised he was in the room with you, but you were grateful he hadn’t intervened in the moment between Ashby and yourself. “Heya, Crooks.”

Crooks grinned. The braces on his teeth glinted. “HELLO FRIEND! I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU HAVE RECOVERED FROM YOUR ILLNESS. DID YOU FIND THE FOOD AXE AND I LEFT YOU?”

“Yeah, and thanks for that. The soup really helped.”

Ashby’s hand spasmed for a second. Concerned, you were about to question him when a teasing wink from Crooks had you pausing. “SHALL I MAKE YOU SOME MORE THEN?”

Ashby’s head snapped to Crooks. “no!! i’ll feed my mate!” His head swivelled to you. White flame atop his head bouncing. “go! i’ll bring you food!”

You raised your hands in surrender. Biting the inside of your cheek in order to hold back the smile that threatened to break out from the show of Ashby’s… jealousy? Did he just get jealous that someone else made you food while you were sick? Stars that was cute. “Alright Ashby. I’ll wait by the bar.”

Ashby kept mumbling to himself as you followed Crooks out the room. A determined frown set on his face.

Crooks leaned down to you to whisper. “He Is Reciting All the Soups He Can Make And Trying To Decide Which One Would Impress You The Most.”

Smiling bashfully, you ducked your head. “He doesn’t have to go that far. I just met him.”

“But You Are Soulmates.”

Ah, that did change everything. You still couldn’t really believe it. You found your Soulmates. Stars even trying to comprehend that you had Soulmates in the first place was hard to do. After all, it was common knowledge that less than half of the Human population had a Soulmate, whereas Monsters each had one. Human scientists had yet to work out the reason behind this.

Crooks came to a stop as you both stepped out of the corridor and back onto the main floor. The main bar in front of you had gotten busier since your arrival, a mixture of Humans and Monsters at the front ordering drinks and food. From behind the bar you could make out the flames of two more Elementals and you found yourself stepping forward, curious to meet your other Soulmates.

You halted. The thought bouncing around your head. Wait. Not all the Elementals here could possibly be a Soulmate of yours? That would be the strangest coincidence ever! Then again, if it could happen once with your roommate, then it wouldn’t be too outrageous to think it could happen with you, would it?

Crooks stepped up next to you and greeted another familiar skeleton. Peaking around Crooks’ form, Coffee timidly gestured you to follow him. You raised an eyebrow at Crooks. “Not gonna wait at the bar then?”

Crooks grinned down at you. “NOT YET BUDDY.” And with that cryptic statement, Crooks pushed you in front of him to face Coffee.

Posture hunched as usual, he gripped his notebook in one hand while the other softly took hold of your sleeve. You followed behind him curiously as he led you to the side booths. The lighting was dim here, giving the patrons some privacy from those that stood on the main floor. It was an empty booth that Coffee stopped in front of.

He looked at you then pointed at the booth.

“You want me to wait here?”

Coffee nodded. Releasing your sleeve he hugged himself, causing the words LAME GUY on his hoody to wrinkle before retreating into one of the crowds.

Well alright then.

You shuffled into the booth and sat down on a plush cushion. The seat was technically one long, padded bench that bent around the table in a ‘U’ shape. It was when you moved your legs a bit did your thigh bounce against something. You look down in surprise.

Another Elemental. And here you were thinking there was only the last two at the Bar left. No wonder Crooks and Coffee brought you over here first.

Seeing as he as currently taking a nap, you decided to use the opportunity to study him. The gold flamed Elemental wore a brown button up shirt accompanied with bowtie and black trousers. Except, you noted fondly, unlike the others who were impeccably neat, his shirt was untucked and clearly wrinkled from sleep.

Speaking of, does he always have such an angry expression when he sleeps? Or was he just dreaming about something?

The tug in your chest didn’t need to tell you twice as you gently rested your hand against his forehead. Physical contact solidifying the soulmate connection between you two.

Almost immediately his face relaxed and you took the moment to gently run your hand through his flames because it was as soothing for you as it was for him.

You watched the Humans and Monsters around you for a bit. Enjoying your first moment of calm since entering the establishment.

“Hmmm.” The elemental grumbled.

You looked down at him with a soft expression, suppressing the urge to lean in too close to avoid startling him.

Slowly, one of his eyes creaked open, the present sleepiness evident even as he took you in. “Ya an angel?”

You snorted and smiled back him cheekily. “Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing.”

His eyes closed again, and you could see him just about to drop off into sleep once more. “What’s my angels name?” You gently ask.

“ ‘s Amby.” He muttered. “I like this dream.”

You grinned. Oh you could not wait till Amby woke up and realised the reality. You gazed down at his peaceful slumbering form, you were patient though, you could wait.

“Psst, Buddy!” Another voice called out to you, trying to be quiet. “This Way.”

You turned to face both Papyrus and Edge. It occurred to you that they may start a little game like Mutt or Sniper and Bullet had but relaxed as you realised Papyrus was more on the same vibe as Crooks. Respectful of your bonding with your new Soulmates, evidenced by the way he stood off to the side a bit, and not directly in your space.

Edge on the other hand… he watched on impassively as you stepped out of the booth and gestured to the bar which had now calmed from its rush.

Sending him a wary look, you followed Papyrus as he walked briskly to the front. The two Elementals you had spotted earlier, one violet and the other orange, were each working at either side of the bar. You wondered which side Papyrus would take you to first.

Then you remember that Papyrus was one of the most direct beings you had ever met and wouldn’t see the sense of bringing you to one side only to drag you to the other. You both stopped walking right in the middle of the bar. Edge leaving you both to head to the violet flame bartender’s side.

“BUDDY,” His hands landed on your shoulders and pressed you down onto the stool. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS ASSUMES YOU HAVE FIGURED OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING AND WHAT YOU NEED TO DO NEXT.”

You nodded. If Papyrus believed you had figured it out on your own, well, you weren’t going to correct him. “But they’re both working, I don’t want to interrupt.” You watched the orange flamed bartender move gracefully back and forth between patrons. Never mind getting their attention, you can spend some time checking them out like this.

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS BUDDY. ORDER A DRINK FOR YOURSELF!” Papyrus slapped you on the back in what you assumed was a ‘good luck’ gesture that had you almost body slamming into the counter before heading off.

Alright you could do this. Looking on either side, you waited until one of the flaming bartenders made eye contact with you and ah, there the violet one turned his head to you. You rose your hand to gesture him over-

An unwanted skeleton face jumped into your line of sight. You gave Edge the deadest look you could as he took the seat next to you, leaning onto the counter and crossing his legs as if he was posing.

“Really, Edge? Really?!” You whispered at him furiously. Swear to the Stars he better not pull something. You had one chance to make a first impression on your last two Soulmates and it was not going to be ruined by him! “Edge, I appreciate your friendship, I do, so please forgive me when I ask you to politely fuck off right now.”

Edge scoffed as if he was the one being inconvenienced. “THE SUN WILL SHINE GREEN BEFORE I LISTEN TO YOU.”

“This guy botherin’ ya doll?”

Ooh the voice just screamed arrogance and self-assurance; you didn’t even need to see his approach to know the violet elemental had swaggered his way over to you.

Turning towards the counter, you came face-to-face with a pair of dark shades and a cocky smirk. “Yes actually, I might just have to fight him.” Your smile was all teeth. “What’s the bars policy on fighting skeletons?”

“Well,” He drawled shifting closer to you, the whites of his eyes peaking over his sunglasses. “Usually we have a no fight rule-” Edge snorted at the statement. “but for ya, doll, I’d be willing to bend it. Long as ya don’t mind owing me a favour.” He whispered into your ear. “A very personal one.”

You felt the heat splash across your cheeks but _very gladly_ played along. “That sounds more like a reward… I may just have to fight everyone at this bar.” Your voice was breathy as you whispered back.

“That’s a lot of favours.”

“You’d never be rid of me.”

“Don’t think I ever want to be.”

The two of you were grinning like fools at each other. You glanced at his lips and found they were so close and if you just leaned a bit more forward-

“AHEM.”

In a well-timed move, both your heads whipped to the side to face Edge.

This cockblocking piece of- “Why are you still here? Honestly??” You were joking earlier but now you might actually have to throw hands with this punk.

A rough hand gentle weaved through your hair before resting on the back of your neck. The action calmed something in your SOUL you didn’t know was irritated.

“RUDE. I WAS JUST GOING TO GIVE YOU YOUR DRINK.”

You frowned. You hadn’t ordered anything.

Edge places the tall glass onto the table. It looked interesting to say the least. The colour started off as a bright, fiery red at the bottom, turning darker and darker until it was black at the top.

The hand on you tenses, and you send a questioning look over at the Elemental who looked as if he was… nervous? You looked back over to Edge, just leisurely sitting at the counter as if everything was business as usual.

“Ya wasn’t orderin’ that for yourself, Edge?” The Elemental sounded uneasy and you could see that small drops of sweat forming on his head.

“OF COURSE NOT, FELLBY.” Edge scoffed. “MY BUDDY HERE WAS JUST NAUSEATINGLY EXCITED ABOUT TRYING A DRINK MADE BY THEIR OWN SOULMATE.” The skeleton slides the drink closer to you and you noticed how Fellby looked close to panicking.

Oh no. You were not falling for whatever plan Edge was trying to pull off. You went to pick up the drink, dead set on passing it onto another poor victim when Fellby snatched it from you and proceeded to chug the entire mystery drink.

You and Edge stared in astonishment as Fellby began violently coughing, rushing over to the sink behind him. Turning the tap on full blast, you watched in warped curiosity as steam began steadily rising when the water hit his mouth.

“Holy shit are you okay?!” You kneeled on the stool, seconds away from vaulting the bar to get to Fellby. A choked cough from the Elemental was your only answer. “Edge what the hell was in that drink?!” You glared daggers at him.

Edge shrugged, entirely unconcerned with the events as he watched on in amusement. “HOW AM I MEANT TO KNOW FELLBY MADE IT.”

Your gaze went questioningly back to Fellby who had managed to rotate himself so he was half facing you while still leaning over the sink. “Are you… bad at making drinks?”

Fellby’s face turned blue as he gave you a horrified look. Edge burst out laughing, slamming his hand on the table repeatedly as if you had just said the world’s greatest joke.

“M-my drinks are,” Fellby turned a coughed into the sink before whipping his head back to you. “the greatest doll!”

“Riiiight.” Your eyes bounced to the empty glass then to him. Edge still snickering next to you.

“That one don’t count!”

“Okay.”

“I’m being serious I am fucking amazing at making drinks!”

You raised your hands in surrender. “And I’m agreeing with you.”

Fellby squinted at you from his hunched position, trying to discern if you meant it or not. “…Good.”

As things settled down between the three of you again, you leaned against the counter. “You know you look cute when you blush.”

Almost effortlessly Fellby jumped back into your previous banter, one hand on his cocked hip as he smirked at you. “Wanna see how far down it goes babe?”

Edge made a noise of disgust. “THAT’S IT I’M DONE. I GOT WHAT I WANTED.” He rose from his seat, adjusting his shirt to straighten out any creases.

You and Fellby sent one more glare his way but Edge just waved the two of you off. Unconcerned over what plans of revenge were already forming in your mind.

A hand brushing against your cheek pulled you out of your thoughts and the cocky face of Fellby filled your view. Ah yes, revenge later, soulmate now.

“Ya wanna head up to my room?” His breath ghosted along your lips.

Your eyes were half lidden as your grin matched his. “It’s gonna cost you though.”

Fellby’s eyes lit up playfully. “Oh? How much we talkin’ about sugar?”

“Just a ki-”

“Hey, can I get a refill on this?”

The voice of a random customer broke the two of you out of your bubble and Fellby’s teeth sharpened to points as he growled at the unknown male customer. “How ‘bout I take that glass and sho-”

Before Fellby could finish threatening the customer, the orange Elemental that was just serving customers on the other side of the Bar suddenly appeared behind him. Grabbing Fellby by the scruff of his fur coat, he roughly pulled him back, cutting his threat off halfway, and sending Fellby hurtling through the kitchen door.

The sound of pots crashing onto the floor and muffled swearing was the last sound that escaped as the door swung shut.

“I apologise on my brothers’ behalf, you were asking for a refill?” The Human nodded in response, still trying to process what had just happened. Not that you were faring any better, you were still leaning forward, staring wide-eyed at the spot were Fellby’s face had just been. Damn it you were just trying to smooch one of your soulmates. Why must the universe cockblock you.

The nervous customer waited until the orange Elemental finished gracefully pouring him another cup of wine before running off back to his table. You watched his back until he disappeared into the crowd, then did a quick scan of your surroundings, DETERMINED not to let anyone else get in between you and your Soulmates.

You swung your head back around only to have a pair of warm lips press against your own. You blinked in surprise as the last soul bond clicked into place before melting into the kiss.

“No fair Grillby got to kiss ‘em first!” Poison’s voice sprang up from somewhere behind, soon joined by your other soulmates.

“Where did your manners go elder brother? Introduce yourself first before kissing our Lady.” Eclipse scolded the now-named Grillby, who still refused to let your lips go. His tongue swiped your bottom lip in response and you replied in tandem.

“Wait, ya real?! Like ya actually exist??”

“of.. of course they do.” Ashby spoke, concern lacing his voice. “amby are you okay? do you need to rest… are you hungry??”

You couldn’t help but smile into the kiss at the interaction. It seemed like they all had finally found you again. Regrettably, you pulled away from the kiss, opening your eyes again just ass Grillby sneaked in a small peck before letting you go.

“It’s wonderful to finally make your acquaintance, my lovely soulmate, I am Grillby.”

You laughed as Fellby shouted from the kitchen. “GRILLBY SUCKS THAT WAS MY KISS YOU BITCH.”

“I am happy to have met you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fires of Life will be updated i promise; but i am also working on another oneshot/maybe a 4-parter with Grillby's from some of the other AUs i havent touched on. planning to post it sometime in Oct as it is more spooky horror vibes


End file.
